


Claws

by Heather



Series: Project: X-Men [1]
Category: X-Men
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Claws

Laura closed her fingers, popping her claws out again for the Professor's inspection.

"She's only got two." Rogue observed aloud outside the infirmary with a thoughtful frown. "How come she's only got two?"

"Her claws are what you're lookin' at?" Remy asked absently, watching Laura with keen interest as she drew her claws back in and cocked her head in an almost animalistic gesture of curiosity. Admittedly, for a literal female version of Logan, she was very pretty.

"Logan's got three." Rogue defended herself.

"She's his female clone." Scott jumped in, unable to keep a small note of incredulity out of his voice. "I think there are bigger differences between them than the number of claws they've got."

In the infirmary, Laura scooted backwards on the table, holding her feet up. She curled her toes and a wicked-looking, curved claw popped out the top of each foot. A universal low cry of "whoa!" went up by the window.

"Think that happens every time she curls her toes?" Remy asked, staring in shock at her feet while a nurse dabbed lightly with a cotton ball at the tiny bit of blood beading around the base of each claw.

"I don't know. Ask Logan." Rogue muttered. Remy began to seriously reconsider his intentions.


End file.
